


Perfect Storm

by spluhrge



Category: Johnny Utah - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Point Break
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Point Break - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Surf, Surfing, surfer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spluhrge/pseuds/spluhrge
Summary: 7 years after Johnny Utah reached the end of his journey in Bells Beach, he has settled down in the area. His life had continued on a repeating cycle, but when he meets a girl traveling from Los Angeles, will he find that she brings out a side of him that he once knew and misses, or a side that he wants to forget?





	1. A New Wake

The Beach was in ruin. Sand had been washed from the coastline leaving rocks all over the beach. Year after year there was a stronger storm, but that didn’t keep Johnny Utah from surfing. He started in his mid-twenties, but grew to love it quickly. He had traveled all over the world searching for one man, but when he finally found him there on Bells Beach and let him go, Johnny decided to lay low in the area for a while. A while turned into months and months turned into years.

I’ve got nothin’ to live for anymore, so I might as well live for surfing, he thought.

Bells Beach, Australia was notorious for its massive waves and killer breaks. Living there for so long grew Johnny as a surfer more than he realized.

It was late May; the water still hadn’t climbed above 70°F, but the waves were as good as ever.

Johnny stared into his own dark eyes through the mirror and at a solemn face. He remembered a man who he once was, though this was his just a part of daily routine.

He would wake up, take a piss, shower, eat a bowl of wheaties, struggle to put on a wetsuit without clipping his balls with the zipper, surf until his few friends got off of work, eat dinner with them, then drink and get high until around midnight when he would taxi back to his small dump of an apartment and sleep until the cycle repeated itself. Regretting most of his early life decisions fell somewhere in the middle of all of that, or recurred more than once on bad days.

After a shower, Johnny wore only a towel lowly-draped around his waist and strolled into his small mess-of-a-kitchen. The hot water had worn off the remnants of a high from the night before. He grabbed a half-full box of knockoff wheaties from the pantry and poured them into a stained bowl, finishing them off with a splash of milk. He sat on his tattered couch that smelled of stale Corona and ate his small breakfast quicker than usual. He had plans to meet a few friends on the beach to surf the shallowing reef’s point break.

About an hour later, he made his way down the wooden steps of the beach that were soaked in salt water that the storm had blown inland. He spotted Riley and Zane, the only two male friends that he had managed to keep for the past seven years he’d lived in Australia.

They surfed together almost every morning, with a few exceptions when Zane needed to pick up a shift at the local supermarket for some extra spending cash, or when Riley slept in too late.

“Mate! I thought after last night you would be skippin’ today’s sesh.” Zane grinned at Johnny as he approached.

Johnny adjusted the short, fish-style surfboard in his arm and shrugged off the comment, “A hot shower does alotta good, man. You should try it sometime!” The joke sent Riley to his knees in laughter as Zane rolled his eyes with a smirk slowly forming on his face.

“Alright are we gonna catch these waves before high tide or what?” Zane’s smirk faded; he held Riley’s surfboard as he stood back up.

Riley ran a hand through his dirty blonde, shoulder-length hair and grabbed his board from Zane, “Yeah I gotta be outta here in 2 hours… I’ve got a date with this hottie I met at the party last night.”

Johnny’s eyes widened, “You, Australia’s most eligible bachelor, has a date?! Is it the brunette you were pouring shots for?”

Zane shook his head and glanced at Johnny, “Nah, man. I banged that girl last night… couldn’t be her.”

“Chill outttt. She’s a redhead and I dunno… I have a good feelin’ about this one.” Riley‘s laugh faded into a small smile.

The conversation soon ended as the guys rushed into the smaller waves that were crashing on the shore. They paddled their boards in a triangle formation out to the sandbar and waited as larger, stronger waves passed them.

Johnny caught the first, but it broke too soon. Zane caught the next, and man was it perfect. Riley, although clearly in his thoughts about this girl, he caught the third and rode it like a professional.

When the tide started to shift closer to the beach, the guys caught their last waves, all washing up on the shore. They unstrapped their ankle leashes and carried their boards to the top of the beach where they could sit without getting wet.

After some more laughs, Riley had to leave for his date and Zane left with Riley, catching a free ride home.

Johnny unzipped the top half of his wetsuit and pushed it down to his waist. He sat, unbothered by the sound of the city close behind him, in the sand as the sun beat down on his naked shoulders.

“Wait up, Bev!” A feminine voice yelled down the beach as another girl jetted past Johnny towards the reef.

Johnny looked to the source of the voice and saw a short blonde running towards him. She slowed to catch her breath right in front of him and glanced towards the tan man, letting a slight laugh slip from her lips. 

“Hi.” She took deep breaths with a goofy smile plastered on her face, glancing towards Johnny, back at her friend down the beach, then back to Johnny as she began to approach him.

“Need a breather?” He chuckled softly and laid his surfboard down on the sand, patting a clean spot that she could sit on.

She nodded, her breathing finally back to normal, and smiled, “Thanks.”

He nodded with a soft grin, “What’s her deal?” He motioned a hand towards the girl at the other end of the beach.

“Ahhh that’s my best friend Beverly. We were racing to the reef, but obviously I didn’t have the stamina.” The girl ran a hand through her long blonde hair and stared at the waves.

Johnny laughed softly and habitually ran a hand through his own dark brown hair, “You a local?” He looked towards the girl.

“Vacationing from Los Angeles, actually. I would ask you the same, but I can tell by the accent that you’re not.” A small smile formed on her lips as she met his eyes.

Johnny gasped softly and smiled back at her, “Oh shit! I’m from LA too! I mean, not originally, but I moved there a while back. Now I’m here.”

The girl got off of his surfboard as her friend yelled to her. She stood up and reached a hand out, “That’s awesome! I would love to live here someday… I’m Blake.”

Johnny took her hand and shook it once, “Johnny.” He smiled, looking into her deep blue eyes as the sunlight made them shimmer like the ocean. “Hey, would you wanna get a bite tonight? I know this great sandwich shop in town. Maybe you can catch me up on western news while we’re at it.”

Blake looked back towards her friend, knowing that they had plans that night. She bit her lip and debated before looking back at Johnny and nodding with a smile, “Count me in! Pick me up at 7?”

Johnny nodded in agreement. The two exchanged numbers before the girl took off down the beach to be with her friend.

He looked down the beach and spotted Riley sitting with Beverly.

I guess that’s the “hottie” he was talking about, Johnny thought.

After watching them for a few minutes, he decided to leave them alone, gathering his board and making his way back to his apartment, but not once freeing his mind from thoughts of Blake.


	2. Close-Out

The sun began to set above the glistening ocean. Johnny sat on his bed, twiddling his thumbs nervously as his date with Blake approached. Two shirts laid in his lap, one on each knee: a grey button-up and a black t-shirt. Finally settling with the t-shirt, Johnny stood up and hung the grey shirt back in his closet before grabbing a pair of light-washed jeans. He pulled the shirt over his head and pulled on the jeans, cuffing the legs, then sliding on some black and white sneakers. Johnny stepped into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror once again.

Is this what I need right now? What if things go well? What if we fall in love and all that shit? Do I have the money to make a girl happy?, he thought.

All of these dark thought ran through his messy mind and led him to the decision to stay home. He wouldn’t call Blake. He would let her be, let her enjoy her time in Bells with her best friend.

She doesn’t need me complicating things, Johnny nodded in agreement with himself and sat back on his bed, taking his shoes off and tossing them to the ground.

7 o’clock rolled around and passed, but when it was almost 8, Johnny heard a knock at his door over the sound of The Simpsons playing on his tiny bedroom TV. He stood up and walked to the door. Peering through the dust-covered blinds, he saw that it was Blake. He opened the door and bit his lip gently in embarrassment. He didn’t know what to say, but he could see the disappointment in her eyes.

“All I wanted was a night out, away from Beverly, and you really couldn’t give me that?” She raised her voice a bit, but not to the point of yelling. Her eyes begged for an answer, small tears glistening in their corners. 

Johnny stood in silence for a moment, astonished that she had cared so much about their so-called “date”.

He finally spoke, “Look, I’m sorry, but I just didn’t think it would mean that much to you. I didn’t really feel like going out tonight was the right move.” His eyes flickered with the soul lingering inside of a man he once was, but of the man he didn’t want to be again. 

Blake ran a hand through her hair gently and looked at the ground before glancing back up to meet Johnny’s eyes. She sniffled and sucked in her emotions before answering him, “Well if you wanted to stay in so bad then why don’t we just hang out here?”

Johnny stepped back into his embarrassingly messy apartment and looked around for a moment before stepping back out, “Uh… I don’t really think that’s a great-“

He was cut off as Blake stepped inside. She made her way straight to the kitchen, opening the fridge, and scanning it’s contents while Johnny closed the door and watched as she moved with such ease and not a care in the world.

“I’m sorry for the mess.” Johnny ran a hand through his gelled, dark brown hair and walked up to her, leaning against the counter beside her.

Blake grabbed two Coronas from the fridge and shrugged. A small smirk formed on her lips as she popped the top and sipped the beer. Johnny took the other beer and did the same, uneasy eyes staring back at her.

She jumped to sit on the counter next to him and spoke in a soft, more understanding tone, “I get it. You can’t expect much more from a single guy who lives alone.” She shrugged, chuckling a bit.

Johnny laughed and tilted his head a bit, “Oh is that right?”

She nodded as they laughed together, “Yeah it is and you know it!”

The two spent most of the evening in the kitchen, chatting about their lives and trying to figure out why the hell they met each other in Australia of all places. When midnight rolled around, both had drank about 3 too many beers.

Johnny barely stumbled as he strolled into the living room, plopping himself onto the couch.

Blake sat by him and laid her head on his shoulder, sighing softly, “What the hell am I doing with my life, Johnny? Truth is, I came out here trying to find myself, but I found you instead.”

Johnny turned his head towards hers, rubbing his nose against the crown of her head before pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, “And I stayed out here all of these years to get away from my past, but I found a girl who reminds me a lot of it.”

The girl’s eyes glanced up to meet his and his lips gently met hers.

His lips were a bit rough, like they had continuously been sunburnt for the past seven years, but hers were soft, like they hadn’t been kissed in a long time. They were comforting to Johnny, who had been mostly alone for the greater part of his life. Blake was bringing the soul back into him that he had only once in his life, the last time he was in love.

Their lips parted, but their eyes stayed locked. Johnny let his lips press gently to her alcohol-flushed cheeks as his hands explored her body. One hand reached underneath her shirt, unclipping her bra slowly, as he hadn’t done so in years. Blake tilted her head back a bit, allowing his other hand to wrap around her neck with ease, his thumb caressing her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly, letting the tip of his thumb enter. 

As Blake began to tug at the belt of Johnny’s jeans, the door flew open. A drunk Riley waltzed in with a slightly-tipsy Beverly on his side.

Johnny released Blake’s neck from his clasp and sprung from the couch, “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!“

Riley waved the apartment key that Johnny had loaned him years ago, “Aw come on, man. We needed a place to crash and yours is a much closer walk from the pub.” He laughed, the smell of beer and weed radiating from his body. 

Johnny grabbed Riley’s wrist tightly and looked him in the eyes, mouthing to him through clenched teeth, “Look man, go into my room and DON’T come out until morning! You got that?” Johnny’s voice raised to almost a yell, yet it remained a whisper tone.

Riley gulped and nodded quickly before pulling Beverly to his side and leading them back to Johnny’s bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

Johnny sat back on the couch next to Blake and ran a hand through his hair, “Shit, I’m sorry. I could’ve sworn I got that key back.”

Blake laughed awkwardly before leaning against his shoulder, “Maybe we should just get some sleep.”

Johnny sighed softly, wanting to continue what they had started, though he knew that the moment was completely ruined. He nodded and kissed her forehead before standing and walking towards the nearby closet, finding two giant blankets. He laid back on the opposite end of the couch as Blake, handing her a blanket as he took his shirt off, then covered himself with the other. Closing his eyes, he fell into a light sleep. Blake watched Johnny’s eyes, waiting for him to fall asleep before she removed her own shirt, her bra already on the floor. She crawled onto Johnny, resting her head underneath his chin and nuzzling her face into his chest. Johnny wrapped an arm weightlessly around her naked torso as she covered them with both blankets. They soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Pit

Johnny awoke to Blake’s fingers tangled in his hair, her eyes slightly fluttering as she dreamed. It was still dark out and only a ray of the sunrise shone through the window. Johnny laid for a few minutes, watching Blake as she peacefully slept, before gently moving her body from his. He covered her with both blankets and tucked her in as if she were a baby.

For the first time in seven years, Johnny did not want cereal for breakfast. He did not want to shower alone in his dim-lit bathroom. He did not want to surf at the crack of dawn. He wanted to stay until Blake woke up, shower with her, and make breakfast with her. He wanted to spend every waking minute with her because he found a light in her that he hadn’t seen in quite a while.

As Johnny cracked his bedroom door open, barely making out the silhouette of Riley and Beverly lying naked in his bed, he snuck past them into his bathroom. Turning the light on and grabbing a dirty pair of sweatpants from the floor, he slid them on and stared at his tired, hungover eyes. Splashing cold water on his skin, he ran a hand gently through his hair before quietly returning to the living room.

Blake had rolled onto her back, her breasts barely visible in the dark room. Johnny caught himself giggling softly as he watched her kick her legs in the air like a sleeping dog might. He tip-toed over to her, kneeling next to her on the hardwood floor. He covered her chest with the blanket and gently brushed a small blonde strand of hair out of her face, her eyes slowly opening and a small smile forming on her lips.

“Morning.” A raspy voice escaped her lips, followed by a yawn.

Johnny chuckled softly and pressed his lips to her forehead, speaking against her skin, “Good morning, sunshine… sleep well?”

She nodded and lifted herself up a bit, beginning to press gentle kisses to Johnny’s neck and growing facial hair. Johnny gave in, letting himself lay on top of her, though her placed his hands on her sides and held himself above her body.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Johnny whispered into Blake’s ear, sending chills racing across her entire body.

She bit his earlobe gently before whispering back into his own ear, “Oh yeah… I’m starving.”

A smirk formed on her lips as Johnny let his hands run down her body, caressing each breast gently before tugging at the waistline of her jean shorts.

Blake helped Johnny, kicking her shorts to the floor. One of his hands reached down to her panties, his fingers sliding inside them.

Blake arched her back a bit at Johnny’s touch, “Don’t tease me.” She pouted, her bottom lip perking out.

Johnny got off of her, standing beside the couch and scooping her into his arms.

“I can’t fuck you on that couch, it’s a rental.” He chuckled softly and looked into her eyes as he walked them to the kitchen.

He set Blake on the counter, spreading her legs and moving between them as her eyes wandered to his revealing sweatpants. She smirked softly and pulled them down along with his boxer shorts.

Johnny stroked himself a few times before lining up with her entrance and pushing inside of her. His tall stature allowed his waist to be at the exact height of the countertop. Blake tilted her head back slowly, gasping as Johnny’s arms wrapped around her body, pulling her head to his shoulder. His movements gained speed as he reached a hand down to pleasure her more.

Only minutes had passed when Blake found herself throwing her head back, a loud moan flowing from her mouth. Johnny slapped his hand to cover her lips, not wanting to wake Riley and Beverly. Johnny let a much softer, husky groan escape, his lips meeting her neck as he came with her.

The two sat in complete silence for a moment, Johnny catching his breath and Blake letting her body recover.

Johnny let go of her body and pulled his sweatpants and boxers back up gently. He helped Blake down from the counter, taking her hand and leading her towards the door of his bedroom. The pair swiftly, yet stealthily moved into his bathroom. Closing the door behind them, Johnny turned the shower on, letting the water warm up as he slid his bottoms down to the tile floor. Blake stood, looking at herself in the mirror and gently thumbing away the smeared mascara at the corner of her eyes.

Johnny pressed himself to her back and pressed his lips to her neck before speaking, “You’re on birth control, right?”


	4. Over the Falls

A few days passed and Riley and Beverly had made their way back out into the world without ever finding out about Johnny and Blake’s hookup.

A phone rang in the distance as Johnny sat on his surfboard, watching the waves roll in as a storm approached. He stood up and jogged over to the payphone that was at the top of the beach steps.

Picking it up and answering, he spoke, “Hello?”

“Johnny, man, I’m glad you picked up. I’ve been calling for the past hour and I think I’ve talked to more half-wasted locals than I have in the time I’ve lived here.” Zane laughed on the other end of the line.

Johnny chuckled in return and ran a hand through his salty, wet hair, “Well what’s up, man?”

Zane asked Johnny all about his date with Blake and was a bit offended that Johnny hadn’t told him about her earlier. Once that was resolved, he asked Johnny if he’d meet him at the sandwich shop for lunch. He had some important things to discuss. Johnny agreed and hung up the phone once they had finished talking.

He turned around to face the ocean once again and unzipped his wetsuit, letting it hang right above his waistline. Grabbing his board, he walked towards the road, stopping momentarily before crossing. He found a secluded area behind a store to shed his wetsuit entirely, pulling on a pair of jeans and a ripped blue t-shirt. He slid on his flip flops and rung the water from his wetsuit, letting it fall into the bag he carried with him. He tucked his surfboard and bag safely behind some old, worn boxes that had been left at the store, so that he could come get them after he had talked with Zane.

Zane got the two a table at the sandwich shop, picking the booth by the window that they always sat at. He waited for Johnny, pondering how he would break the news to his best friend.

Johnny arrived on foot about half and hour later. He had made some pit stops along the way to chat with some local friends. Though once he arrived, he saw Zane in the back booth.

He smiled and jogged over to him, sitting across from his friend, “Hey, man.”

Zane smiled in return as he stuffed complimentary peanuts into his mouth.

A waitress approached and asked the two for their orders.

“I’ll have two meatball subs.”, said Johnny.

“I’ll have the same.”, said Zane.

As the waitress left, Johnny chuckled, “You’ve never liked those things, man.”

“You got me into them.” He shrugged with a smile, obviously more reserved than his usual free spirit allowed.

Johnny looked around the restaurant a bit before focusing back on Zane, “Alright. What’s wrong?”

Zane sighed, finally realizing that he had no way out of telling Johnny that he had to move back to the states.

Johnny didn’t take the news well. It became even worse when Zane asked him if he would come with him, instating some kind of friendship pact that they had made when they had first met, 6 years ago.

Johnny thought about Blake. How could he just pick up and leave her?

He also thought about Zane. How could he let his best friend down when he needed him the most?

The guys finished their lunch in complete silence, neither of them knowing quite what to say. 

“I’ll have to think about it. I’ll let you know tomorrow morning, alright? We’re still meeting at low tide, right?” Johnny ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head, conflicting thoughts running through his head.

Zane nodded and shook his friends hand, pulling him into a hug before they parted ways.

Later that night, Johnny laid naked in his bed, a fresh blunt in one hand and his TV remote in the other. He finished off the smoke before deciding to call Blake. She agreed to come over and showed up within the hour.

The door was unlocked, so Blake walked in, smelling the weed immediately. She coughed softly and made her way back to Johnny’s bedroom.

“Blakey Blakeee.” He sat up a bit, his eyes bloodshot and his high very apparent.

Blake laughed a bit, settling on top of him, her head lying on his chest.

“I’ve got some big stuff to tell ya, babe.” He played with her hair, her own fingertips softly stroking his sides.

“I’ve got something to tell you first.” She sat up a bit, looking into his eyes, “I’m not leaving Bells for a few more months!” She smiled widely.

Johnny’s heart sank in his chest.


End file.
